mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mufasa the Lion and Friends
Mufasa the Lion and Friends is a parody, it is a Big City Engine the Tender Engine and Friends version of Little Miss Daredevil the Little Miss and Friends. Cast * Mufasa (From The Lion King) as Thomas * Bertie (From TTTE) as Edward * Purplenose (Made up Thomas Character) as Henry * Rusty (From TTTE) as Gordon * Tiger Moth (From TTTE) as James * Mr. Nosey as Percy * Mr. Messy as Toby * Hank (From Theodore Tugboat) as Duck * Mickey Mouse and Goofy (From Disney) as Donald and Douglas * Theodore (From Theodore Tugboat) as Oliver * Bluenose (From Tugs) as Diesel * Vern and Johnny (From Family Guy) as Bill and Ben * Shrek (From Shrek) as BoCo * Zodiac (Made up Tugs Character) as Daisy * Caroquette (From Theodore Tugboat) as Mavis * Freddie (From TTTE) as Stepney * Skarloey (From TTTE) as Emily * Mr. Strong as Bertie * Terence (From TTTE) as Salty * Wilfred (From RWS) as Harvey * Little Miss Stubborn and Little Miss Trouble as Arry and Bert * Rheneas (From TTTE) as Fergus * Bullseye (From Toy Story) as Skarloey * Brunswick (From Theodore Tugboat) as Rheneas * Alfie (From TTTE) as Sir Handel * Jack (From TTTE) as Peter Sam * Little Miss Bad as Rusty * Zorran (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Duncan * Canso (From Theodore Tugboat) as Duke * Hercules (From Tugs) as Freddie * Sir Handel and Peter Sam (From TTTE) as Mighty Mac * Lightning McQueen (From Cars) as Arthur * Cora (From RWS) as Lady * Little Miss Scary as Diesel 10 * Little Miss Twins as Splatter and Dodge * Albert (From RWS) as Sir Topham Hatt * Evil Toby (From TTTE) as Terence * Trevor as Himself * Oggy (From Oggy and the Cockroaches) as Toad (I Know I Hate Oggy) * Buzz Lightyear (From Toy Story) as Derek * Skiff (From TTTE) as Bulgy * Mr. Quiet as Elizabeth * Nelson (From TTTE) as George * Homer (From The Simpsons) as Murdoch * Little Miss Giggles as Spencer * Mighty Mo (From Tugs) as Caroline * Carla (From Theodore Tugboat) as Scruffey * Warren (Made up Thomas Character) as Mr. Percival * The Shiny Engine (From The Little Engine That Could Book) as Harold * Duke (From TTTE) as Rosie * Sea Rouge (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Smudger * Dave (From Thomas the Chav Engine) as Bulstrode * Casey Jr. (From Dumbo) as Jeremy * Diesel 11 (From TTTE) as Molly * Mr. Tall as Stanley * Peter Griffin (From Family Guy) as Billy * Puffa (From Tugs) as Tiger Moth * Constance (From Theodore Tugboat) as Bertram * Mr. Bounce as The Spiteful Brake Van * Madge (From TTTE) and Chloe (Made up Thomas Character) as Annie and Clarabel * Sea Rouge (From Tugs) as Henrietta * Dory (From Finding Nemo) as Charlie * Sharon Ring and Rachel Ring as Den and Dart * Mr. Grumble as Paxton * Mr. Mean as Norman * Ralph (From Wreck it Ralph) as Flynn * Moody Margaret (From Horrid Henry) as Stafford * Dippy (From Elias The Little Rescue Boat) as Luke * Caroline (From TTTE) as Hiro * Little Miss Naughty as Victor * Warrior (From Tugs) as Kevin * Farnsworth (From The Little Engine That Could) as Hector * Mr. Potato Head (From Toy Story) as Whiff * Red (From Angry Birds) as Scruff * Little Miss Neat as D261 * Frank McCay (From Monsters University) as Ferdinand * Timon and Pumbaa (From The Lion King) as Bash and Dash * Gabriel the Big Diesel Engine (From TTTE) as Jack * Captain Baxter (From RWS) as Alfie * Evil Edward (From TTTE) as Byron * Yong Bao (From TTTE) as Nelson * Mr. Slow as Buster * Gloria (From TTTE) as Isobella * Adam (From WildNorWester) as Oliver (Pack) * Evil Henry (From TTTE) as Miss Jenny * Steamer (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Winston * Max (From TTTE), Monty (From TTTE) and Duchess of Hamilton (From RWS) as The Horrid Lorries * Mr. Evil (Made up Character) as Dennis * Little Miss Brainy as Neville * Randall (From Monsters, Inc.) as Proteus * Mr. Lazy as Madge * Fundy (From Theodore Tugboat) as Stephen * Mr. Persnickety as Connor * Mr. Impossible as Caitlin * Mr. Silly as Millie * Mr. Clever as Flora * Ol’Wheezy (From TTTE) as Colin * Chuck (From Angry Birds) as Butch * Smelter (From Tugs) as Merrick * Brian Ring as Owen * Ned (From TTTE) as Captain * Shane (From TTTE) as Hank * Oliver (Pack) (From TTTE) as Thumper * Evil Gordon (From TTTE) as Rocky * Little Miss Busy as Boulder * Oogie Boogie (From The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Porter * Frank McCay (From Monsters University) as Gator * Bayswater (From Theodore Tugboat) as Timothy * Little Miss Helpful as The Chinese Dragon * Disgust (From Inside Out) as Marion * Little Miss Splendid as Godred * Little Miss Sunshine as Lord Harry * Mr. Rude as The Passing Diesel * Mighty Eagle (From Angry Birds) as D199 * Oliver (From Theodore Tugboat) as Fred Pelhay * Hiro Hamada (From Big Hero 6) as Rickety * Tour Guide Barbie (From Toy Story 2) as Stanley/No 2 * Little Miss Somersault or Mrs. Tweedy (From Chicken Run) as Old Stuck Up * Sally Seaplane (From Tugs) as Frank * Little Miss Magic as Mallard * Fix it Felix (From Wreck it Ralph) as The Caterpillar Crane * Jack Skellington (From The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Wilbert * Jessie (From Toy Story) as Sixteen * Fred (From Ferry Boat Fred) as Logan * Johnny Test (From Johnny Test) as Ryan * Evil Arthur (From TTTE) as Skiff * Scally (From Theodore Tugboat) as Sam Category:Brian Ring